A Christmas Gift
by White as Sin
Summary: Christmas time! A soul reflects and manages to send a very special present down to a loved one… even as that loved one is preparing a surprise of his own…


A Christmas Gift  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama/General  
  
Spoilers: None really  
  
Summary: Christmas time! A soul reflects and manages to send a very special present down to a loved one. even as that loved one is preparing a surprise of his own.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! That's enough said.  
  
~*~  
  
"I wish I could be there for him."  
  
"He has his parents and his friends, my student."  
  
"I know, sensei. But still. I wish I could be there for him."  
  
"This is a night of miracles, impatient one. But even we have our limits. It is not All Hallow's Eve, after all."  
  
"Can we not do something anyways?"  
  
"Let us see, my dear boy."  
  
The Christmas scene was idyllic. A blonde boy and a brunette girl wrestled slightly with a garland of evergreen and poinsettias (1) by the window. A short brunette boy tasted the eggnog and swatted away the lurking hand of another brunette.  
  
A brunette and a blonde tried to sneak up on a flame-haired girl under the mistletoe, but she dodged them, ending up kissing a red-haired young man. A blue haired youth, lanky and tall, blushed as a slight, tiny girl with hair of pale brown clung to his arm.  
  
And there was blue haired boy at the balcony, looking at nothing in particular.  
  
It was a bitterly cold night, clear with plenty of stars. However, there was no snow, none on the ground nor any real sign of it coming. He sighed softly, huddling in his soft gray sweater.  
  
Then he jumped, as he was soon not alone on the balcony.  
  
"Ken-chan, you forgot your jacket." A lavender haired girl smiled at him gently, a black jacket over one arm. She must have been chilly herself however, only wearing a red velvet dress trimmed with gold.  
  
He blushed profusely. "A-ah, I'm not that cold, Miyako-san."  
  
"Seven years and you won't stop calling me by that?" There was a teasing note in the girl's voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, M-Miyako-san. I don't feel I can call you by anything else. Not unless it's by -sama (2)."  
  
"You're always so sweet, Ken-chan." She came up to him and took his arm, nuzzling his shoulder with her cheek. The jacket fell to the ground, forgotten.  
  
If it was possible, the boy turned even redder. Steam probably would come out of his ears in only a short time.  
  
"Why are you out here anyways?" she asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I- needed some time to think."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Some things."  
  
"About your past?"  
  
"Not just that." He looked at her. "Miyako-san, you're leaving soon, to study in America. It's- not going to be the same without you."  
  
"It's not as though I'm going to be gone forever, silly." She tapped him on the nose, smiling.  
  
"But it might seem like it," he said very softly.  
  
"There's email. And there are phone calls. I'll come over whenever I can. Besides, you can join me if you want to."  
  
That coaxed a gentle smile from the boy. "It won't be the same."  
  
"I know. But absence makes the heart grow fonder, ne?" She smiled up at him. Her hand touched his chest, right above his chest. "Should I not know? I hold the crests of Love and of Sincerity (3)."  
  
"Of course." He touched her hand on his chest very lightly, as though she would break. "M-Miyako-san."  
  
"Shh," she whispered. "It's Christmas. Fear not." She kissed his cheek lightly, and he could smell the peppermint on her breath.  
  
"I can never fear you," he answered. "I only fear to taint your light. Especially on such a day as Christmas."  
  
"You will never taint me," she said to him, touching his cheek. "You are already pure."  
  
"How will I know?"  
  
"Because I know." She brushed her lips against his.  
  
"Miyako-san."  
  
"Just Miyako," she whispered. "At least for this night."  
  
"Very well. Miyako. Miyako- I know we are still very young." He took a deep breath, as if to steady him for some feat. "We have only started seeing each other about two years ago. You're going off for college. I- will be busy for exams soon. But- I love you. I love you more than anything. The only reason I stay is because- I just seem to be able to make you happy, and seeing you happy is the only thing that matters. You are everything that is good and wonderful about the world and I would be dead before seeing you unhappy.  
  
"I care about you so much, Miyako. I don't know why you would have me, darkness that can be so deceptive and disgusting. But I am willing to offer you everything I can give. Everything, even my life.  
  
"We are still young, Miyako. However, I want to do this. just in case later would be too late. We may change. and I will accept that. But as of now, I want to humbly offer this to you."  
  
He went to one knee, his hand plucking the box from his pocket. "Miyako- sama, would you marry me? Not now, but perhaps in the future?"  
  
The girl's hands flew to her mouth as her eyes widened upon seeing the band of platinum. There was no diamond, only three familiar crests etched onto the metal. That simplicity made the ring all the more beautiful.  
  
"Yes!" she screamed, tears in her eyes. "Yes!"  
  
With trembling hands, he slipped the band onto her slender finger. Her arms wrapped about his neck as he spun her around, delirious with giddy happiness. She captured his mouth in a sweet kiss as the twirling slowly came to a halt.  
  
As they parted, Miyako gazed up into Ken's eyes with joy. "Ken-chan," she whispered.  
  
Then, slowly, snow began to fall.  
  
The lovers noticed this and were surprised.  
  
"But- it can't be," Ken stammered. "Snow wasn't supposed to come. not until February."  
  
"It's beautiful," Miyako breathed.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," Ken whispered and they kissed again, now with a backdrop of a star lit city and softly falling snowflakes.  
  
As Ken kissed his beautiful soon-to-be wife, he felt a breeze, like a gentle hand, ruffle his hair and a voice murmur in his ear. Then it was gone.  
  
Somewhere not terribly far away, an unconventional angel chuckled gently, watching the two and smiling.  
  
"Merry Christmas, my dear brother."  
  
~*~  
  
1) This happens to be based on an incident at my house that just started as a tradition. My mum made a garland like that and she puts it up (with help from me).  
  
2) -sama is a very formal way of saying Mr., Mrs., Ms. It can almost be translated to "Lord" or "Lady" but it's not a literal thing.  
  
3) Although I used Japanese names, I decided to keep Miyako's two crests as the American ones, Love and Sincerity, as compared to Purity in Japanese. It made a lot more sense. ;)  
  
~*~  
  
Merry Christmas! *hic!*  
  
Adrian: /glaring holes into everyone, since he's dressed as Santa Clause, and a very sexy one at that (Don't think hentai though)/  
  
Celtic Guardian/Dark Magician: /sharing a bottle of peppermint schnapps and kisses, as they have permanently set up an easychair under the mistletoe, both are quite tipsy/  
  
Ken: /blushes as he regards his Christmas gift to Miyako/  
  
Is it a ring, by any chance?  
  
Ken: N-n-no!  
  
Miyako: /pops up/ Hi!  
  
Ken: /yelps, jumping about five feet in the air/  
  
Miyako: Ken-kun?  
  
Don't mind him. He's as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.  
  
Miyako: Ah. Ken-kun! I have your present! /beams, holding up a box/  
  
Ken: A-ah, I have yours too. /blushes, hands Miyako a smallish box/  
  
Miyako: /smiles and accepts it, handing him hers/ Thank you! /opens box/ Wow! Ken-kun, you didn't have to. /holding a diamond necklace that has two clasps with her crests done in different colored garnets/ It's beautiful.  
  
Ken: /blushes/ N-no problem. /opens his box/ 00 /turns red and faints/  
  
Miyako: Err. Ken-kun?  
  
Don't worry, just stand back. /dumps water on Ken/  
  
Ken: /sputters, coming to/ M-miyako-san! /nearly faints again/  
  
Miyako: /giggles/ Don't tell me you don't like your present.  
  
Ken: Er.  
  
What was it anyways?  
  
Ken: /hides the box/ Nothing!  
  
/steals box away, using super Authoress powers/ Whoa. O.o  
  
Inside box: whip and lots of black leather.- stuff.  
  
Miyako: /winks/ Want to try it out?  
  
Ken: /imagining Miyako with the black leather, nose bleeds, faints/  
  
Naughty Ken! Thinking dirty thoughts, are we?  
  
Adrian: /grumpily comes up/ Merry Christmas, you moron. /hands me a gift/  
  
Aw! You didn't have to.  
  
Adrian: Yeah. /mutters/ Of course I did.  
  
What was that?  
  
Adrian: Nothing.  
  
/opens gift/ How nice of you! A Writer's Block torture tool with Artist attachment. I got something for you as well. /hands over box/  
  
Adrian: /opens it/ Whoa.  
  
Thought you would like it.  
  
Adrian: /on the ground, a white kitten rubbing his face and purring/  
  
What are you going to name her?  
  
Adrian: .Killer.  
  
That's no name for a kitten!  
  
Adrian: Well, she's my own damn cat. So back off.  
  
No way. She's MY present.  
  
Adrian: /grumbles/ Fine. I'll call her Belladonna.  
  
That's better.  
  
Merry Christmas everyone! 


End file.
